LeBart James
by McMuffin6398
Summary: Bart joins a school basketball program and finds out his skillset is wider than he expected.
1. Chapter 1

LeBart James

September 8th

First day of school

The sound of a vacuum choaking on wet noodles echoed through the Simpsons kitchen, as Marge was serving cereal to Homer, and Bart.

"Don't you think you should be eating a more balanced breakfast than those fatty frosting gobs?" Marge inquired.

"Meh." Bart answered. But… MEH! He yelled again.

Marge let out a depressing sigh. She knew if Bart didn't find a way to be more responsible, he would not do well enough in school to get a good career. The sound of a screeching bus muffler halted her thought. Bart ran out of the house with Frosting Gobbs falling out of his mouth, alongside Lisa.

She yelled, "Lisa, have fun! Bart stay out of trouble! Bye, kids!"

The rustling echo of pebbles crashing into the bottom of the bus spread through the air as Bart prepared for another meaningless day of school.

"Look!" Bart yelled, as a gray rat ravaged through the bus weaving past the seat support.

Almost everyone was watching as the rat fled into the space in between the seat and the wall. Nelson was ill aware that it had quietly scurried into his lunch sack, but no one bothered to say a word.

The group arrived at school to report to a science assembly in the main Gym.

"A science assembly? What the hell is that!" Bart hollered, as he and millhouse were taken to a viewing room to ensure they would not interfere, with a few of the usual troublemakers.

As the instructor went on about light bulbs, Bart and company plotted a way out of the assembly.

"And that is why light bulbs explode!" said the science instructor. The silence would only be broken with a yawn, and the sound of Bart and co. rampaging at the door, until it shattered. They ran up to the guest and repeatedly smashed his items onto the table, all except for Nelson, who let out his trademark "HA HA!" Sounds of giggling and laughter filled the air as the group fled the auditorium.

At this convenient time Principal Skinner entered the auditorium, expecting to see his show running smooth, but that was far from what he saw.

"Who is responsible!" he hollered as he found his production in complete agony.

"When I find the student or faculty member responsible, I will make them do the one thing no one would ever want to do. Represent the school basketball team!" A deadly silence filled the room, the only spec of noise a toilet flushing in the background.

"An immediate search patrol will be sent out as soon as possible, Seymour." Mrs Krabbapel said.

"Yes, but before we start this patrol sort of thing of yours, I want to see if something works, first." Seymour answered.

As school began, the students and faculty stood for the daily announcements.

"Wednesday is cocktail weenie day, the school is now 18,000 dollars in debt, and would Bart Simpson report to the princopals office, please." …. NOW!

As Bart scampered down the hallway, he plotted his usual excuse.

"I was in the bathroom!" he said.

Without listening any further, Principal Skinner asked Bart a simple question.

"Bart, Do you want to confess now and get 2 weeks detention, or lie and get 8 weeks detention?" Skinner asked.

"What about tell the truth, and get no detention, because I was In the BATHROOM!" He screamed. Bart may have used the same excuse he uses every time, but this time, he knew three things. 1, he was telling the truth, 2, Skinner wasn't going to believe him, and 3, he had just become a laughing stock because Principal had forgotten to turn off the speaker to the whole school, meaning everyone just heard he had to tinkle so bad, he missed one of the great pranks in a good while.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 5

"On this wonderful opening game for the Springfield Three-Eyed Fish, we would like to welcome our newest player, Bart Simpson!" announcer Willy yelled. Bart trotted onto the trashed court known as the "home court advantage."

"One thing's for sure," Bart said, "These garbage fumes are no advantage to anyone, including the fans.

"BART!" coach Jones yelled.

"What? Half the people have brought gas masks! It smells like goat + horse + baked beans multiplied by 1,000!" Bart answered.

Coach Jones bickered back, "you are not on this team as a punishment from me, but as a punishment from Skinner. We also have had our disagreements about Jimbo, but he wasn't stupid enough to be put on this crappy team, so shut yer trap, and get on the court!"

"Well, if I'm stuck here, I may as well make the best of it." Bart thought.

"And here is thee tip!" Willie shouted, in his Scottish accent. "The tip goes to Springfield!"

The croud went up in cheers, thinking this will probably be the only thing we will have to cheer about all year, so lets make the most of it. Bart took the ball down the court, and ran to the hoop, and shot a floater. Now if your saying "what is a floater?" you obviously don't know what it is. Neither did Bart, but the croud still went wild as the sweet sound of a ball swishing through a net rang through the entire building, 2-0 Springfield.


End file.
